Chaos Reigns Supreme
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: I think the name says it all... :-P But if not, a witch & fairy much up a really neat vacation. Please review. I'll take anything. Flames are welcome...
1. READ ME FIRST!

Chaos reigns supreme!!!  
  
Amai = HHA   
  
Tatari = Hi  
  
Hi! I've never actually POSTED a story before but I've written a bunch sooooooo... I'm posting this one and praying that someone goes to my, very remote, but cool web site. Don't panic at the size: Hometown.aol.com/hieibabygirl/hieiobsession.html. Don't click it. It's not a link...   
  
Anyways! My name is Hi Akurei, my partner in crime's Japanese name eludes my memory but at least I can remember AND spell mine. So I'll call her HHA. (Highly hyper active...) I shall now introduce my muses:   
  
Hiei: Let me out now!   
  
Kurama: Yes, please, let us out of this room. The white padded walls are blinding me...   
  
Me, A.K.A. Hi (Hee): Sorry boys. But you have to help us write!   
  
HHA: Yep! You gotta help poor old Hi write her crummy story 'cause she's to dumb to finish it!   
  
Hi: *Grinds teeth...* Crummy? Crummy? CRUMMY!? MY STORY'S ARE NOT CRUMMY THEY'RE GOOD AND I'M GOING TO BE A FAMOUSE WRITER ONE DAY WHILE YOU SIT IN A TRAILOR WAITING FOR...   
  
HHA: My gorgeous husband to walk in with a dozen roses because my broadway show was a complete blow out!   
  
Kurama: Someone...please...help!!!   
  
Hiei: Idiots...   
  
Ok! On with the story!   
  
Chaos reigns supreme...  
  
The wind blowed about the young witch and her fairy friend in the hot June weather. They flew with the sun to their backs and sweat dripping from their noses. Tatari, a witch, was not a hideouse hag like the common steryotype, but instead was young and pretty with soothing green eyes and long black hair. Her skin was without a trace of green, and instead a creamy tan and white color that looked pale. Her broom flew gracefully through the sky at a slow pace so her small fairy friend could keep up. Amai, a water fairy, was less than a foot tall, about 8 inches high but still strong for her size. She clutched the handle of the cauldron tightly for fear that she might drop it at the high altitude and lose it forever. Her baby blue hair and delicate features made her something to behold. She, like many others of her kind, could turn human at will...with only a few glitches. Her hair would be blonde then, and her eyes hazel, unlike the blue green they were now. The potion bottles, herbs, books, and candles that Tatari had stored in a large black bag on the end of her broom weighed her down, and made it difficult to fly strait, so she swirved every now and then. Amai flapped her little wings tiredly. She wanted to get on Tatari's broom end but it looked occupied...  
  
The breeze ruffled Tatari's long black robes. Amai started felling glad that she only wore tight and small fairy clothing because of the extreme heat. Tatari spotted the tree line thinning and flew lower to get a closer look. The trees eventually stopped at a clearing with a large house in the middle. A few brave trees escaped the tree line and setteled around the sides of the house daringly. Amai laughed as they decended unnoticed and landed on the rear side of the house. There was a screen and they could see in easily without being seen from a spot behind an old oak. "Oh! I'm so excited! I wish I already had the love potion in my hands!!!" Amai whispered as she set the cauldron softly on the dying grass. She fell into it by accident and reapeared seconds later leaning on the rim panting. Tatari smiled and laughed lightly.   
  
Inside the house Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan were enjoying themselves. "Keiko, renting this cabin was a really good idea! Very relaxing!" Botan said as she turned up the boom box that Kuwabara had brought. "Thanks!" Keiko said happily as she braided Yukina's light blue hair. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing insanely from a funny joke Yusuke had just said. Actually, Kurama heard the word 'chicken' brought up in it so... Hiei was standing by the side of the screen and was the easiest to see. "Amai, keep an eye on them while I work on the potion." Tatari said as she emptied her bag's contents gently next to the cauldron. She opened the book to a page with 'Love Spell' embellished in gold letters at the top and on the other page was 'Choas Spell' in crimson. "Let's see... Fill cauldron half way with acetimenophene solution...check! Add 3 drops of dragons blood...check! Next, two newt's eyes...check! 3 lace wings, two goat hairs, and a holly branch...check, check, check! I'm almost done!" She added potion ingredients for the next ten minutes as they hid and check each off. "Ah! And last but not least, dragon dung! I'm done! Just have to give it to them!" Tatari said happily. Amai jumped up and down happily dancing on her heels.   
  
"I'll take it!" Amai cried enthusiasticly as she flew over. "Ok. Make sure it gets in their drinks and not someone else's." Tatari warned her friend before pouring the black potion into a pitcher. It looked like coca cola and syrup mixed unfortunately... Amai snuck in and poured the concoction into two tinted glasses. "Hmm... I have more left." She said as she eyed the potion before leaving it there on the counter. Amai took the two glasses and flew up to the cieling to hide when Kuwabara walked in. "Hey! We've got drinks!" Kuwabara said before grabbing a ton of glasses and pouring the concoction into them each. "Hey! Guys! I got some drinks! Come on!" Kuwabara yelled. The group saundered in slowly and situated around the bar. "Cool, I was thirsty..." Yusuke said. "Oh, no!" Amai whispered as she watched the group each take a glass and start a toast. "To the Tantei!" Botan said and they all cheered before drinking the potion that was not intended for all of them. "Ahh!" Amai cried as she stared helplessly down at the seen.   
  
She dropped one of the glasses and it shattered as she flew out of the window distraut and unnoticed. Tatari ran over to the window apon hearing the glass shatter. Amai landed on her shoulder looking like she'd just ran a mile. The two stared helplessly at the seen before them. In alphabetical order, this is what happened. Botan looked shocked and startled but nothing strange happened to her. Hiei, bless him, seemed to be... Well... THERE WERE TWO OF HIM! One had a mad angry expression on his face and wore complete black except for his belts, like always. But the other one looked scared and frightened strangely enough and his whole outfit was white except for his belts which were black. Keiko... Umm... She was...smaller and...well......scaley! She was aparently a iguana. How that happened, no one knew... Kurama... He didn't change much. Except for that little detail of having....well...breasts! He was obviously female now... (I'm sooooo sorry!!!) Let's move on. Kuwabara, like Botan, looked normal except for looking like he felt filthy. Shizuru was wearing a Renesance style dress and her posture seemed to have improved. Yukina was OLD! Her skin was practicly falling off of her! She leaned on the counter for extra support. And last but not least, Yusuke. He was strangely not changed much concidering now he was a baby.   
  
Botan looked down and her breasts as if seeing them for the first time. Her eyes got wide and she ran out of the room in search of a mirror. Kuwabara looked down at his hands and seemed to be looking for breasts but found none. His eyes went wide and he ran out too in search of a mirror. Yusuke started crying as he layed on the floor. Kurama looked down at his breasts and shrugged before picking Yusuke up and rocking him back and forth. The Hiei in white screamed like a girl before running into a corner and rocking back and forth sucking on his thumb. The Hiei in black just sat down on a stool as if nothing was different. Shizuru extracted a fan and strolled around the room fanning herself royally. Keiko, the iguana, flicked out her tounge and chewed on a particularly juicy fly while Yukina sat on a stool and started trying to tell Hiei in black a story about when she was a little girl in Koorime. Two screams came from the bathroom and Botan and Kuwabara walked in looking white but Kuwabara had a bag over his head and Botan was looking at her boobs fixedly before Kuwabara noticed and hit her over the head. "Those are my bossoms so keep your hands and eyes off of them!" Kuwabara said in a horse yet fiminin voice. "Oh, sorry." Botan said as her face flushed red. She snapped her eyes up. "Do either of you know what happened?" Kurama, the woman, asked as he... I mean she rocked Yusuke-chan back and forth. Botan noticed Yukina suddenly. "Oh Yukina," She cried in a masculine voice before running over, "what happened to you!? You're... OLD!!!" She cried. "Have you two excanged bodies?" Kurama asked. "Looks that way." Kuwabara said.   
  
"Wahhhhhhhh!!!" Yusuke-chan cried and flailed his little arms. "Aww... Hmm, hmm. Sorry, reflex." Botan said as she tried to NOT act like a woman. Even if she was one at the minute... (I'm using the body for the name, so you don't get confused. Ex: Kuwabara's soul in Botan's body = Botan. Botan's soul in Kuwabara's body = Kuwabara. Got it? Good!) "This is NOT good..." Kurama said as he rocked Yusuke-chan to sleep and looked around at the chaos.   
  
"YOU MADE A CHAOS POTION!!!"   
  
"YOU GAVE IT TO ALL OF THEM!!!"   
  
"A CHAOS POTION!!!"   
  
"YOU LEFT THE POTION ON THE COUNTER!!!"   
  
"YOU LOOKED AT THE WRONG PAGE!!!"   
  
"YOU LEFT THE POTION IN THE HANDS OF KUWABARA!!!"   
  
"YOU TURNED KURAMA INTO A WOMAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!"   
  
"YEAH!!! WELL... UHH... YOU'RE SHORT!!!"   
  
"WHAT THE @#$%!?!?!?"   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry for the cliffy!!! Forgive me? Anyways, I need votes to see whether (I spelled that wrong didn't I?) they (Tatari and Amai...) should be able to fix them the easy or hard way. Sorry this is so short but I need to know. I want at least one review and flames are welcome. *Snuggles flames* They keep me warm...   
  
Hiei: LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Kurama: I think I've gone blind... All of the white...   
  
Hi: So sorry boys, but you're helping poor ol' me write!   
  
HHA: Can I play with them? I want to see if demon wards word...   
  
Kurama: *Shudder...*   
  
Hi: No, not untill they get their subduing spells. Here boys, drink up! *Hand's each a glass of potion*  
  
Hiei: No way in @#$%   
  
Kurama: I'm not drinking anything when the last potion turned my character into a woman...   
  
Hiei: O_o   
  
R/R   
  
Hi Akurei 


	2. READ ME SECOND!

Chaos Reigns Supreme... Chap. #2  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I only got 2 reviews! And one doesn't count even!!! Poo... Anyways, Here are the pitifull reviews.   
  
My friend HHA sent some stupid thing I ignored. I won't bother to write it here.   
  
BUT, The nicest reviewer so far, the ONLY reviewer so far, wrote this:   
  
"...interesting..."   
  
By: Demon Ashika   
  
My message to Demon Ashika, THANK YOU!!! I'll make sure to check out your InuYasha stories and write lovely reviews with lots of fluff in them. EVEN THOUGH I'm not on your Fav Authors list OR Fav Stories, you were kind to review and I very much appreciate it. And it definately IS interesting. Very fitting. :-) I'm a suck ^...  
  
To everybody else, REVIEW!!!   
  
Hiei: And send food.   
  
Kurama: I'm starving...   
  
HHA: HEY! WHY DON'T YA WRITE A MESSAGE TO ME!?   
  
Hi: Because I'm lazy.   
  
Hiei: Got that right.   
  
Kurama: Can you PLEASE feed us?   
  
Hi: Umm... Like what? Do you want... THIS!? *Flashes a Double Cheese Burger Meal*   
  
Kurama: YES! That's it! I want that! Please?  
  
Hi: Umm... No. :-)  
  
Hiei & Kurama: XP  
  
HHA: HA HA HA!!!  
  
Hi: Maybe, later. Right now I'm concidering getting another muse. MAYBE YOU CAN MEET JOY!  
  
Hiei: Unless you can super size her, I'll pass.  
  
Now, on with the chappy!!!   
  
HHA: Ya know they have something for that.   
  
Hi: XP *Bonks HHA over the head with strategicly placed frying pan*   
  
Chaos Reigns Supreme...   
  
Chapter #2  
  
"Alright, it's not the end of the world. Sure, Hiei's a wimp and Kurama's a woman, but it can't get much worse." Tatari said calmly as she breathed in deep. Just then, Kurama figured out why Yusuke was crying and proceeded to change his diaper. "It just got worse." Amai said looking pale and decided to go vomit over the edge of the window sill. "Oh, that's sick. Amai, go get the book. We've got to figure out what went wrong." Tatari said. "Hey, vomiting here!" Amai manadged to choke out before continuing with said vomiting. "FINE! I'll just go hike across the property and get SPOTTED by the worlds most powerfull fighters and beaten to a bloody pulp!!! GET YOUR A** OVER THERE BEFORE I GET REALLY HUFFY!" Tatari yelled a bit to loudly. "FINE! Just stop yelling! They'll here you!" Amai whispered and wiped her mouth.   
  
She got the book and Tatari opened it to the spell. "Alright, did you fill the cauldron half way with acetimenophene?" Amai asked. "Yup." "Three drops dragon blood?" "Check." "Four Lilly of the Valley flower petals?" "Uhhh... Umm... But, it said two newts eyes!" Tatari protested. "NEWTS EYES!? But they cause bad things. YOU DON'T ADD NEWT'S EYES TO LOVE POTIONS, YOU ADD FLOWERS. FLOWERS!!!" Amai yelled. "Shh! I'm sorry... Uh... It was an accident?" She said nervously.   
  
Amai bonked Tatari upside the head with the rather HEAVY book before continueing to read. "Ok, I know what you did wrong. You started with the love potion but somehow swapped over to the CHAOS potion next to it. So, since there is no potion like that, we're screwed. We'll have to reverse them one by one. DANG IT!" Amai yelled.   
  
"I say we do Keiko first. The iguana look is NOT in. Now or ever." Tatari said. "Ok. Anyways, if I see her eat one more fly I'll barf AGAIN." The little fairy sat on the windowsill with the book and flipped through the pages. "Umm... Ok. Here it is. '...and one method of reversing a spell in which one has been turned into an animal by majic is to...' EWW!!! You've got to cut out her tounge!!!" Amai said and promptly vomited. Tatari took the book from her before she could get anything on it. She scanned the page and smiled.   
  
"That's ONE method! Listen to this, '...however it is not the most conventional method and was banned by Merlin in the year 925 in the month of May when Aurthur's Aunt cut out her son's tounge, claiming that a demon put a spell on to her son to turn him into a wild animal. The son was soon put on a mideval form of ridelin and there have been no reports of such a situation since.  
  
The practical method is to hit the victom over the head with an oar and spank them 4 times before licking their ear and vomiting. Other methods are put into practice but this is the quickest, most effective method and most widely used. It was named 'The Hillary Method' after a former president was impeached for using it on a woman who was not affected by majic in the least and obviously not an animal. His only comments were that, 'it was funner then a roller coaster ride at the fair' and 'I'll remember to recommend it to all my friends at the next election party.' Local Witch Jutsuko Matashi said, 'If I'd been able to, I would have banned it like Merlin did to more improper spells! Right now, I'm working on a little spell for Mr. Clinton, I hope it's a barrel of laughs for him! Durty old man... Trust me, he won't be a 'man' for to much longer...' Her opinion of Mr. Clinton...' Yada yada yada... Anyways, it's a solution!" Tatari proclaimed.   
  
"How do we get her?" Amai asked. "Umm... I know! Fly around and lure her this way. You look like a really big fly to me so maybe it's universal!" Tatari laughed and ducked a punch. "You SO owe me." She said and flew over to Keiko the iguana unnoticed. Keiko flicked out her tounge but only succeeded in slobbering on Amai's shoe. "Eww! I...hate...iguanas'. Very much. Here ya big scaly thing. Come on Keiko... Come to Momma..." Amai whispered, just out of lick distance. Keiko hissed and crawled twards the big 'fly' thing. Actually it was about 15 times the size of a fly. But Keiko the iguana was obviously stupid.   
  
They lured her far enough away and succeded in snatching her out the window. "Ah! Bad iguana!" Amai cried as it tried to chew her leg. She beat it off with a slimy shoe and went to steal Botan's oar.   
  
Meanwhile, inside, quite a bit had happened. "Ok, eww." Botan in Kuwabara's body said as she saw Kurama change Yusuke's diaper. For some strange reason, Kurama manadged to pull a large purse out of his hair and from it, extract a diaper, portable changing table, and baby powder.   
  
(Read Purple High. And K-mart from H***. NOT NOW! But later on, you've got to read it. *This is Subliminal Messaging: Read Purple High and K-mart from H***. And sent me money. Small bills. Small, unmarked bills...* O_o Ok. Didn't expect that. NOT my idea. Hey aren't you off that 7Up commertial? *No.* LIAR! LEAVE MY LAND OF MAJIC STORY FUN! And send ME money, not him... =D Just kiddin'...maybe...)   
  
ANYWAYS, we don't know how, but he did. Botan turned away to find Kuwabara playing with his bra. Correction. HER bra. It WAS her body still, even if she wasn't in it. She took out her oar and bonked him over the head with it. "STOP THAT!" "Uhh... Sorry, but it kinda... Yeah..." Kuwabara said stupidly as he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse. Botan franticly searched for a brown paper bag and luckily found one. She shoved it over her head and promptly ran into a cabinet.   
  
Kurama put his changing table and baby powder up and dug around for something else. This is what he pulled out in persute.   
  
A pair of socks.   
  
Perfume  
  
Lipgloss  
  
Dog food  
  
Instant Ramen  
  
A stapeler  
  
A pair of pantys with Justin Timberlake's face on the crotch (As seen on the MTV music awards.)  
  
3 Romance novels  
  
A physics book  
  
Taco soup  
  
A computer keyboard  
  
The rest of the computer  
  
Pasta  
  
A lamp  
  
A portable button maker  
  
A sewing machine  
  
9 Clean pairs of boxers  
  
Pink pantys  
  
3 Dirty pairs of boxers  
  
A toothbrush  
  
A notebook  
  
And, last but not least, a bra.   
  
Finally he manadged to extract a baby bottle full of formula. He put everything except for the bra back. That, he went in the bathroom and put on himself. Excuse me. HERself. We must not forget that HE is now a SHE. So, she came out and fed the bottle to Yusuke before stuffing the bottomless purse back into his... excuse me... HER hair.   
  
(Ok, may I, the author, make something clear? No? Well too bad, I will anyways. And you can't stop me, nah nah nah nah naaah nah! NO! DON'T LEAVE!!! Anyways, I am a girl. DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I KNOW I'M A GIRL! Now, as I was saying. We, as girls, and don't stop reading if you're a boy because this is a piece of insite you will need to know if you wish to survive, have large purses. On the outside they could be an inch long, but we, never-the-less can manadge to fit a cosmetic bag, gum, keys, money, change, pads, and whatever the h-e-double-hockeysticks else we need or want or would just like to have on hand in them. Eg: Bricks, pets, siblings, dog houses, laptops, lunch, traffic signs, mace, the content's of a cement truck ,tylenol, katanas, etc... The list goes on. We have actually manadged to collect a few even more unusual things in our purse. They swallow things whole. That's it. They are never ending pits into the land of women and men shall never see inside. At least not without killing us and tearing our beloved purses from our cold dead fingers. Who among us even actually cleans them out more then once a month...school year...millenia...etc... Anyways, the point is, a purse, if held properly by a certified woman, can hold pretty much anything smaller then a voltzwagon. Thank you for listening to my little explanation. Good night.)   
  
Botan, if she could see, probably would have made a comment, but as she had just run into Evil Hiei and was now dodging a slashing katana, she was a bit procupied. Shizuru was fanning herself in a corner... untill she fainted when she saw the katana and fell on her face as all good women were supposed to. Good Hiei, being an utter gentleman, soon ran over and tried desperately to wake her. It didn't work as fast as he would have liked for, as Botan dodged, Good Hiei caught sight of Bad Hiei's katana.   
  
He then passed out quite suddenly. So the two WOMEN were both passed out on the floor in a corner as Yukina decided that she wanted company. "K-Kazuma!? Is that you? I-I can't see ya boy, come stand were I can get a look at you." She said in a husky old voice. "Yes my not-so-beautifull-at-the-moment-darling? What is it?" Kuwabara ran over and proclaimed. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!? GO AWAY, WIPPERSNAPPER!" She yelled as if she couldn't hear herself. She then spanked him on the butt for bothering her and started to stand up. Kurama noticed, extracted his purse, and pulled out a long wooden cane. "WHY THANK YOU YOUNG MAN!" Yukina said. She then proceded to beat Kuwabara away because he wasn't leaving fast enough for her tastes.   
  
"Come on ya stupid iguana! Just TRY to bite me now!" Amai cried as she held the oar up like a baseball bat. "Be gentle with her." Tatari said laughing. "Not a chance!"   
  
HI!!! Sorry to cut off but... I g-2-g. I'll update A.S.A.P. and make sure to include LOTS of Keiko spankage! =D   
  
Hiei: Please, no.   
  
Kurama: I really don't get that bit of information about me having a bottomless purse.   
  
Hiei: Was it actually nessicary?   
  
Hi: No, not really. But, I figured you guys should know. Seeing as you're all totally blind. Except for you Hiei, you have 20/20/20. =D  
  
HHA: Uhh... I can't think of anything to say.   
  
Hi: I bet no one's reading this. They wouldn't care if we were playing strip poker.   
  
HHA: CAN WE!?   
  
~20 Minutes later~   
  
Hi: Come on Hiei, fork it up.  
  
Hiei: Grr... *Hands Hi his shirt*   
  
HHA: Woohoo!!!   
  
Hi: *Looks down at pile of male clothing.*   
  
HHA: What'd we win?   
  
Hi: Well, I got Kurama's socks, and Hiei's jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, and... headband. How about you?   
  
HHA: I got... Umm... Kurama's shirt, undershirt, shoes, socks... that's it. Oh, and Hiei's katana.   
  
Hi: Trade you Kurama's socks for Hiei's Katana.   
  
HHA: Umm... Deal! =D   
  
Hi: Woohoo, party!   
  
R/R Or I'll add Kuwabara to strip poker and burn your eyes out of their sockets.   
  
Luv, Hi Akurei 


	3. READ ME THIRD!

#3 THREE!!!   
  
READ THIS THIRD!!!  
  
NOTE: IMPORTANT!   
  
  
  
I screwed up. I put in chp. 2 then 1 and I'm sorry. It's backwards. And this will probably be first too. Knowing my luck. I hope my chappy titles can straighten you out because I can't fix it. Thanks. Hi Akurei.   
  
(No. I won't add Kuwabara to strip poker. It would hurt me far more then you. No offence to anyone who likes Kazuma. He's a good guy deep down. You just need a really big shovel to get that deep. He's also fun to pick on.)   
  
It has just come to my attention that most people can't spell Poo or Puu or Pooh or Po or whatever the h*** his name is. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL IT! Anywho, I was hoping someone could email me or review the CORRECT spelling. You need to also say HOW sure you are that that's it. I will post the reviews A.S.A.P. That is to say, if I get any. I don't know if you know, but I've only got 2 reviews as of 7/30/2003 and I'm mad. And one was HHA telling me it was cute so that doesn't count. :-( It's so sad... BUT, I need to say, yet again, thank you Demon Ashika. My ONLY true reviewer... But not for long! I hope...   
  
I do have faith though. I just remembered that people don't generally read 1 & 2 chaptered stories and never review them. So, I'm determined to make it LONGER!!! That way people will read it. I'm also workin' on 'Dreams of the Past' and 'The Wish.' I also realize that there are at LEAST 2 stories titled 'The Wish' and you should read both, but mine is under 'InuBabyGirl.' NOW! Enough technical mumbo jumbo! Let's start the fun stuff!   
  
After a brief disclaimer.   
  
DISCLAIMER: (Big print, there, ya happy?) I own zip. (Does that count? No? Ok.) I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters. I have temporarily stolen them and put them on stage to preform like monkeys. Or at least Hiei. HHA has Kurama. I don't even have HHA. That's my best friend. (SATISFIED!?)   
  
Hiei: HA! I win now and you must give me your shirt!  
  
Hi: No fair! You cheated!  
  
Hiei: No I didn't, now hand it over.   
  
Hi: *Pulls off shirt to reveal ANOTHER shirt.  
  
Hiei: *Takes shirt and adds it to growing pile*   
  
Kurama: How many shirts do you have!? Hiei's won about 12 and you're still not out!   
  
Hi: Yup. It's a pain to dress in the morning, but I think it's worth it...  
  
Kurama: O_o   
  
Hiei: Whatever. I want my socks back.   
  
Hi: No. They are MINE. You won shirts.   
  
Hiei: Grr...  
  
HHA: Guess what.   
  
Kurama: What?   
  
Hi & HHA: WE GOT YOU FOOD!!!   
  
Hiei & Kurama: REALLY!? :D *Stomach's growl*   
  
Hi: Yeah, really. *Pulls out 2 super sized bic mac meals*   
  
HHA: On one condition.   
  
Kurama: Fine!   
  
Hiei: Anything!   
  
Hi: You have to be our slaves forever. Ok?   
  
Hiei & Kurama: *Snatch meals* Is that all?   
  
HHA: O_o ? Umm.... No. We each get a thank you kiss on the cheek.   
  
Hi: Good one.   
  
Hiei & Kurama: *Stuffing themselves* Whatever. *Slobber* *Drool* :P   
  
Hi: Uh... Yeah, later. Anywho, please review!   
  
(Alright, I know what you're thinking, 'SHUT UP!!!' am I right? Well, now, we're REALLY on the fun part. Do you believe me? No? Ok, well me neither. Anyways, I'd just like to say that this will be no Yaoi and NO lemons. Kurama is a woman simply because, well, it's frikkin' hilarious! Ok, just ignore my spelling and crap. I try to. I haven't seen my chp. 2 reviews yet. I'll try to before I post. Ok, NOW I'll REALLY shut up. Well, except for...)   
  
HHA: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Hi: OK! SORRY! On with the chappy.   
  
HHA: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU HOW TO FIX THAT!   
  
Chaos Reigns Supreme...   
  
Chapter 3, Lord Help Us #3.  
  
"Amai... Amai, it just... Please just... You're only supposed to... FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!" Tatari cried as Amai beat Keiko with the Oar. Amai just cackeled and set it down before pulling off her belt. "Oh, God. Just, don't leave marks." Tatari begged as Keiko wriggled in pain and confusion, I mean, she WAS being spanked by her dinner. Amai wipped her four times with the belt. "Ok, you can do the vomiting part." She said. "OH, NO! YOU volunteered to spank her, you're finishing it. Now hurry before the majic wears off."   
  
"Rats." Amai stuck out her tounge and gagged as she felt the leathery skin of Keiko's ear run over it. She therefore, had no problem vomiting. Tatari then realized that they were gonna be caught if Keiko woke up there. 'S***!' She thought and grabbed her by the tail & hurled her in through the window before Amai could finish vomiting. Keiko transformed in mid-air and hit the wall as a human.   
  
Yusuke started crying and shook his fists. "Hey! Keiko's back to normal! Maybe there's a way to fix it." Botan said. "Hey, I know!" Kuwabara exclaimed before he ran strait twards the wall that Keiko had just hit. He then ran strait through it. (:-) I love that part.) 'Ouch...' Kurama thought and cringed. The wall was dead. REALLY dead. Yup. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY!?" Botan demanded as she pulled him rather ruffly from the rubble of a wall. "I though it would work. Guess it's only once per wall. That's ok though. I'll get this one." Kuwabara said and ran twards the wall in the center of the building.   
  
"IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE?! STOP!!!" Kurama cried and grabbed him. He dropped Yusuke by accident but he landed on Keiko's stomach so he was fine. Keiko woke to a crying baby in her arms. Or rather on her stomach. 'What the...' Keiko thought as Yusuke began to cry and bopped her on the nose in a fit of rage.   
  
"Ok. One down, about... too many more to go!" Tatari cried. "Come on, lets get Yusuke next." Amai suggested as she watched him cry. "It's kind of sad actually." She added. "Alright, well how are we supposed to get him?" Tatari asked. "Good point... Umm... I guess we'll do Shizuru. She IS unconciouse ya know." Amai said. "Great. And HOW exactly are you supposed to lift her?" "Umm... Maybe the spell won't call for it. Just get the spell!" Amai grumbled.   
  
When Yusuke-chan bopped Keiko on the nose, apparently he still had at least SOME of his spirit energy and used it, because Keiko was unconcious and had a nosebleed. Kurama grabbed him before he could do any more damadge. "Bad boy! You hit your girlfriend!" He scolded baby Yusuke angrily. Yusuke-chan began to cry and hit him but Kurama was stronger and barely felt it.   
  
"Ok! The spell! ...to reverse basic spells with no real cure, stick an onion peel in your mouth while upside down, flip yourself rightside up and spin around 3 times while listening to music..." Tatari read. "Sound's pretty basic. The only problem is getting Shizuru. You CAN levitate good, right? I haven't seen you use levatation for a while." Amai asked. "I'm a little rusty, but I can do it." Tatari said. "Great! Get her!" Amai said and slid the window all the way up. "I'll go get an onion peel & my boombox." Amai said.   
  
"Alright, there has to be a way to fix this. But how? Keiko fixed herself somehow, but I don't think we'll be as lucky." Kurama said. "I think it'll wear off soon." Kuwabara in Botan's body said. "Doubtfull."   
  
Alright! I got 'em! So, did you get her?" Amai asked. Tatari sweat dropped. "Uh, sort of..." She said as she watched in the window. Shizuru was still inside, upside down, and obviously not going anywhere. "Great!" Amai cried sarcasticly. "I'll go put the onion in her mouth..." She said.   
  
Onion in place and all, her friends finally noticed Shizuru floating upside down. "Hey, what is that!?" Botan in Kuwabara's body asked. "It looks like Shizuru's floating."   
  
"Alright, now flip her right side up!" Amai ordered. She turned on the boombox and a freaky opera-ish death march came on. Tatari bumped Shizuru against the cieling accidently as she was turning her and recieved a death glare from Amai for it. "Sorry!" She cried as she finally got her right.   
  
"Hey, I think this place is haunted." Kuwabara suddenly diagnosed.   
  
Shizuru spun around way too quickly and soon was spinning like a tornado. She fell to the floor thankfully as her old self.   
  
"Yup. It's haunted. Hey, who wants ice cream!?"   
  
Hiei: ME!!! SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Hi: Sorry if this is shorter, couldn't help it. I'm working on a new project too so if I don't update every week, don't kill me. Please?   
  
Hiei: You can kill her if she stops feeding us. Please, feel free.  
  
Kurama: Amen! Wait, I'm not a Christian. D*** it! Now I can't use that phrase!  
  
Hi: HHA? What the h*** did you put in their cokes and why didn't you give me any!?  
  
HHA: I just added a little something to loosen them up. (-:  
  
Hi: Really... Well, keep it coming!   
  
HHA: *Grin* Boys? Now you have to give us our thank you kisses!   
  
Hiei: @#$%!!!   
  
Kurama: Oh, h***...   
  
Hiei: Do I have to!?   
  
Hi: If you want any sweet snow you will!   
  
Hiei: Yet again, I say @#$%...   
  
Hi: Ok, you people go away now. I'm gonna shut up now. I hope. I think. Maybe.   
  
HHA: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!   
  
Ps: I just got a review from Demon Ashika. She said I scared her, but that's ok!  
  
Bye! : P  
  
~Hi Akurei~ 


End file.
